Funding is requested for a portion of American participation in the 4th International Conference on Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE), to be held March 1995 in Jerusalem, Israel. This 4th Conference reflects a continued explosion of information in our understanding of SLE. Advances in molecular and cellular biology have resulted in a dramatic influx in our information base on the numerous factors that are known to influence SLE. This information base has provided key data on the nature of the relationships between genetics and the immune response, and has provided new insight into etiopathogenesis. In addition, information continues to develop on new autoantibodies and their relationship to disease manifestations of SLE and related autoimmune diseases. Importantly, our understanding of SLE is dramatically advancing beyond the era of phenomenology and it is the goal of this conference that there will be an important union of basic science and clinical investigation. The fourth International Conference will be held on March 26-31, 1995 in Jerusalem, Israel. The goals are to examine and discuss five critical issues to further our understanding of SLE. 1. What new information is available on the epidemiology and genetics of SLE, with particular emphasis on immunogenetic aspects? 2. How have new procedures of disease assessment influenced the clinical management of SLE and long term survival, including diagnostic and prognostic criteria, disease activity parameters, organ involvement, co-existent other autoimmune diseases. 3. What are the new measures of observations on the immunological basis and etiopathogenesis of SLE including the role of self-antigens, superantigens, autoantibodies, environmental factors, sexual related factors and the immunological homunculus? 4. What new information is available from animal models of SLE, including transgenic mice, with specific emphasis on molecular characterization of genetic defects, including apoptosis, immunopathogenesis, and immunobiological therapies? 5. How has treatment changed and what future research can be proposed to develop new therapeutic modalities? This meeting brings together people of multispecialities who do not ordinarily interact, i.e. physician-scientists from several subspecialties and basic scientists. Additionally, this forum is a unique opportunity to exchange reagents, including sera and DNA of SLE patients and families.